villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Napoleon Bonaparte (Looney Tunes)
Napoleon Bonaparte was the Emperor of France in Looney Tunes Universe until he was cheated and usurped by Bugs Bunny. He made his only appearance in Napoleon Bunny-Part short. History Bugs was traveling underground, and winded up in France at the headquarters of Napoleon Bonaparte (called "Headquartiers du Napoleon" in french). Napoleon was shown planning a military offensive and got into an argument with Bugs over where the artillery should be placed. When Bugs agreed with his original idea Napoleon angrily placed it where Bugs said it should go and took snuff. Bugs took some as well, but sneezed on the plans, knocking the models over. Napoleon thought Bugs was a saboteur, and sent a guard after him. Bugs easily outwited the incompetent guard (who's actually Mugsy, Rocky's right-hand) and caused him to hit Napoleon with a bayonet. Mugsy then got the "point" of the bayonet from Napoleon offscreen-and went howling in to the air. Bugs then disguised himself as Josephine and asked Napoleon to dance. Napoleon saw Bugs' tail through the disguise and choose Bugs, who slided down a staircase. The guard saw Bugs and pointed his bayonet, intending to stab Bugs as he slides down. Bugs hopped off of the staircase and Napoleon was stabbed instead offscreen-he came back up the staircase screaming in pain. Mugsy then got the "point" again. Napoleon ended up catching Bugs by holding him at gunpoint and ordered him into a guillotine. Bugs ran off with Napoleon in pursuit, running down the guillotine platform and then back up and through the guillotine which was still raised. Napoleon followed Bugs but as he ran through the guillotine the blade fell and sliced the back of his uniform along with the hair from the back of his head. Napoleon demanded an explanation from the hooded executioner, who was revealed to be Bugs himself. Bugs then tried to elude Napoleon by hiding in a cannon, but was found when Mugsy was ordered to sound the alarm and fired the cannon. Napoleon resumed his chase of Bugs, but two men in white coats showed up and one said to the other: "Hey Pierre, here's another Napoleon", and Pierre replied: "that's the twelfth one today." "But I am Napoleon", the little Commander wailed as he was dragged away by them to the nearest insane asylum or "maison d'idiot ("Sure, you are", one of the men noded sarcastically). Napoleon screamed and threatened the men in white coats with death: "I will have you executed for this!!!" Bugs then looked at the camera and said: "Imagine that guy thinking he's Napoleon...donning a Napoleon hat when I really am!". He pulled out a flute, playing "La Marseillaise", which became "Yankee Doodle" as he marched into the distance. Trivia *Although Napoleon Bunny-Part short is available, uncensored and uncut, on the Looney Tunes Superstars DVD, it was cropped to widescreen. It is also available on The Best of Bugs Bunny DVD, also cropped to widescreen. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Perverts Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Propagandists Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:One-Shot Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Male